Archibald Drinkwater
Archibald Drinkwater, second son of Ser Loras Drinkwater and his bride Lady Elia Qorgyle, is a relatively well-known Dornish knight who is skilled with a mace and even more skilled with a steed. Appearance Tall and tanned, Archibald strikes an imposing figure. His short cropped sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes are often noticed in the dark haired and eyed Dorne, while his well built body gives the women (as well as men) something to admire. He can usually be found wearing silken tunics dyed the black of his House, but in battle he'll be wearing full plate. History Recent Events 356 AC - 362 AC Born in 356 AC, Archibald was a promising babe. Quickly living up to expectations, the young lad was charming and polite and dawdled little. His mother fawned over him constantly and let the young lordling do whatever pleased him daily. It was her that inspired him to train hard at riding, as she was famed when she was younger for her skill. Although he struggled at first, he quickly got the hang of it with her help and by the time he arrived at Sunspear to be fostered in the Water Gardens, he was already known for his impressive skill at such a young age. 362 AC - 372 AC Whilst living in Sunspear, he quickly made a name for himself with his riding skills. Catching the eye of Lady Alysanne, she gifted him a prized Sand Steed for his own personal use. Ecstatic, he quickly vowed to put the noble horse to good use. While he was also there, he began training with the Mace and Shield. Finding the weapon less complicated and more effective than the more common Spear, he trained hard with it even though it was seen as unorthodox. Facing ridicule from other children, he persevered and beat anyone who dared challenge him to a duel. 372 AC - Present When he finally returned to Tall Glass, he realized that if he was to be a successful warrior then he'd have to be fully equipped. Now that he was free from the scorching sun of Sunspear and in the cool mountains of Drinkwater, he began training with heavy plate. The use of it gives him an advantage over the less armored traditional Dornishmen whos spears may not even pierce his thick plate. Archibald was eventually knighted by his own father and named the Champion of the Scourge due to his innate skill at fighting, and has now traveled to Storm's End. 375 AC Storm's End Arriving too late for the meeting in which the lords of the Reach and Dorne discussed how to save Princess Alysanne, he decided to wait outside and see if he could to a lord there who might be able to provide him with a ship so that he could exact his foolhardy plan of sailing to King's Landing and rescuing the princess singlehandedly. Eventually, Lord Baldric Estermont and Lady Sylva of House Yronwood exited the massive keep and he was able to talk with them. Sylva challenged him to a duel which he graciously accepted and beat her. The next day, he attended a meeting in which the lords and ladies of Dorne and the Stormlands discussed how they might win the up coming civil war as well as free the princess once and for all. Unbeknownst to everyone, King Orys Baratheon was spying on them. After the meeting was finished, Archibald decided to accompany the lords heading to the Reach. His plan was to travel along with his fellow nobles on the Kingsroad before they eventually traveled along the Roseroad and he continued onto King's Landing where he formulate a plan on his own to save the princess on his own.. Once they set off, the travel went well. Their first stop was in House Buckler's land at a small tavern where they spent the night. Archibald wrote a letter to his brother, telling him to scout out Summerhall. Skills & Statistics Fights 1 - 0 - 0 Gifts, Skills & What They Do Duelist, Blunt Weapons (O), Armored & Riding 70 / 3 / -5 Family Tree * Ser Gyles Drinkwater 368 AC * Lady Nymeria Dalt 374 AC ** Ser Loras Drinkwater 55 ** Lady Elia Qorgyle 47 *** Ser Gerris Drinkwater 24 - General *** Ser Archibald Drinkwater 19 * Ser Gendry Drinkwater 354 AC Category:House Drinkwater Category:Dornish